Place your bets
by SheWolfx3
Summary: "If you resist for a month, I'll do two months of patrol for you.If you don't, you'll take two months of my patrol." What will Embry do now:respect the girl he loves or give in to temtation with the same girl? Rated M just in case. Embry/OC


**HEY!**

**so this is my 2nd story...im so excited...i hoepe you guys like it...next time ill post the 1st chapter for my 3rd story...thank o its summer vacation...ouf!**

**All of the characters are SM's except Jo and Ema**

**i'll b postin pics of their house and othe stuff on my profile...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Embry had liked Jo since the day she moved to the Rez with her mother and sister. He knew that she wasn't like the other people living around them : her skin was darker and so were her eyes. But he still liked her.

Many reasons kept him attached to her: she was funny, smart, kind and had one heck of a body.

They met before he first phased: she always passed at his mom's store at 04h00 pm sharp to pick up her carrot cake that Ms. Call would kindly make especially for her. They talked. Well, mostly she talked. Embry was still the shy boy that didn't really know how to charm the ladies like his friend Quil or his friend Jacob. But little did he know that Jo was slowly falling for this shy boy. The way that he was always so gentle with her and didn't go around saying nasty things to her just because her skin tone didn't match the one of those living in La Push.

Then the worst happened: at 17, Embry phased. And had strict orders from Sam, the pack leader not to see, approach or talk to Jo. Embry couldn't go around those rules.

So everytime he was at his mother's store and he smelled her cherry lotion, he would go into the storage room, to avoid her.

Once she caught a glimpse of him. She noticed that he had changed. He was taller and muscular. His face had now high cheek bones and he seemed older. His jet black shoulder lenght hair was now short and spiky.

She had heard the stories bout Sam's gang. Even though she was one of the few people that knew that Sam wasn't doing anything wrong around the rez, she was still worried.

She wondered if Embry had decided to give up on her.

She would ask Ms. Call if she had seen Embry around and she would cry, she her son would always sneak out at night and only come in the morning.

So many times Jo would go help Ms. Call at the store and keep her company. Embry didn't know this, since he was always out killing vampires. This made Embry furious: because of them he couldn't be with her.

Sometimes Jo would see Embry and try to say hi. He would look at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam would shake his head, and tell Embry to leave.

It hurt Jo, it hurt Embry even more.

For almost a year, he didn't talk to her. Mean while, others phased: Jacob, Quil, Seth and Leah. And joined him, Paul, Jared and Sam.

Each day, the pack saw glimpses of Jo smiling from Embry's head. They all felt Embry's sadness.

All of his pack members begged Sam to let him talk to Jo.

Finally, Sam decided that Embry had enough control over his wolf form and allowed him to see Jo. But he couldn't tell her their secret.

The same day, he rushed to his mother's store where he found Jo putting some chocolate bars on a shelf. He felt much more confident ever since he changed, but he still couldn't express his real feelings to her.

"Jo!" he said when he was behind her.

Jo jumped because she thought she was alone in the store.

"Embry" she whispered with her hand over her heart." Are you trying to kill me? I didn't even hear you walking in!"

He smiled, but soon he furrowed his eyebrows again. He had to apologise.

"Jo, I'm sorry if I have been avoinding you during the past months. I just...couldn't be around you." he tried to explain.

He saw Jo's eyes starting to water while she noded sadly.

" I understand. I'm sorry if I've put you in trouble. I just wanted to be your friend. I didn't know-" she was starting to leave.

"Hey Jo, wait." he held her arm." Why do you think..."

He saw it then, the way she was looking at the contrast of his russet skin against her chocolate-y tone. He understood.

"No no no! It's not because of that! Don't worry I'm not like that" he told her as he tried to calm her.

" Really? Then what was it?" she asked pulling a few of her curls that were covering her face.

' God, she's so cute.' he thought.

" I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Maybe someday. But right now, I really want to be friends with you. Is that ok?"

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. But this time, Jo felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Embry smile: the way his pearly white teeth had a contrast against his dark skin. She was finally noticing. Embry Call was..._beautiful._

Embry was stilll in awe after Jo accepted to be his friend without judging him or asking things. She liked him the way he was: shape-shifter or not. Even though she didn't know yet.

They've been attached to the hip ever since. Jo met his other friends. She noticed that they looked alike. As if they were all brothers. And Leah. She was amazed with her beauty. She was so exotic. Jo thought that if there were any images of the amazon women, she would look like of them. Including the temper. But Jo managed to talk be around Leah.

She met Emily, Sam's fiancée who she immediatly loved. She saw through her scars and never asked what happened. Emily adored her.

Four years later, Jo's mother had to move back to New York. Jo begged her to let her stay in La Push. She couldn't leave Embry and all the people she had learned to love through the years.

Her mother let her stay along with her sister Ema who was now 17.

She was attending a community college in Port Angeles, while her sister went to high school in La Push.

Each day, Emby wondered how he would tell Jo that he was in love with her.

If only he knew _who _was coming back to ruin everything.


End file.
